The story of an Opast and the God's Light
by Alghazanth
Summary: The story's about Luka and Yuki,how they first met and how their relationship progressed!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Uraboku**

Chapter 1:The Beginning

After a fight, Luka, still covered in blood, decided to go for a stroll at his favourite place. There was a sakura tree near a lake; He often went there, the tranquillity of the scenery soothed his body and mind.

As a demon from the Crosszeria clan, everyone in his family, even his younger twin brother Luze, had the missions to kill humans and demons called Duras. Luka always took the missions assigned for him but he didn't want to kill anyone. The killing of innocent people was his gravest Sin, and deep inside him, wanted to meet a person who'd save him from his actions, to comfort him and protect him from this miserable way of life.

When he was sad or troubled with sorrowful memories, he had the habit to visit his favorite place taking a nap and relaxing under the sakura tree.

On his way, unexpectedly found a young girl sleeping under the tree. For some reason, the image of this girl's sleeping face and her hair covered with sakura petals, made his heart skip a beat.

Her face looked so peaceful while sleeping; he thought it would be a shame to wake her up. She was so beautiful with her long chestnut like colour hair. He bended over to take a better look of her face and fragile body; suddenly he felt the urge to touch her face, and caress her hair. It was a first time for him to feel like this for a human girl; it felt like his soul and his whole being felt happiness and bliss. What was that feeling? He didn't know that yet!

His hand eventually touched the girl's face, he cupped her cheek and sliding slowly he reached her soft lips.

The young girl twitched under his touch and opened her eyes. In front of her, was a handsome man with sad silver eyes, black coloured hair like those of a raven,a great build and his body covered in blood. At first, she was startled of the sight but it was only for a moment. They looked at each others eyes for a while, silently.

Luka was the first to brake the silence!

Luka:_ I'm sorry to startle you and wake you up,this wasn't my intention._

Yuki:_ That's all right, I wasn't sleeping, I just had my eyes closed._

Luka: _I see, I never met you before here, and actually I'm coming here often._

Yuki: _that's because I moved out here yesterday. You see that house on the hill; It was my clan's property, but right now I am the last owner, that's why I moved out and started to live here since yesterday. I decided to take a stroll today and I was captured by the scenery here!It's magnificent and for some reason I feel free.__  
><em>

Luka:_ I know what you mean, I'm coming here often to sooth my mind, and forget even for a little bit my problems, my life, my sins. _

Yuki sensed pain and sadness in his eyes, while he was talking.

Yuki: _I don't know you but I can tell that your soul is crying deep inside. You know our eyes are like a reflecting mirror of our soul, and your eyes are telling me that you got through some difficult situations._

Luka: Y_ou're right. I'm not an ordinary man, I am not even a human being, I am a demon, an Opast__ which kills innocent people and demons. The blood is the proof of it. You can say I'm nothing more than a human sculpture, made from filth and disgrace!  
><em>

Yuki listened carefully at his words,but she wasn't scared of felt a sharp pain in her heart hearing this man's story._If you want to tell me,I would love to listen your story, your painful memories, and know your past! I want to help you relief this pain inside you even for a little._

Luka: _I'm surprised, you know my true identity and you don't seem to fear me, instead you want to help me; Also I'm not a gentle person,I'm a demon,there are times feeling darkness,I'm indifferent when I kill,the rage inside me made me a barbarian,a cruel person!  
><em>

Yuki:_ I am not an ordinary person either, I have some special powers. I can foretell the painful past of other people __just by a mere touch __and I can also heel, physically and psychologically, but in the process of heeling, pain dwells inside me and it's unbearable. When you touched me,I watched some parts of your past!You're soul is crying,there were times you wanted to be someone else, you were always alone,and your family cared only for the well being of your master!_

Luka: _Impressive, no one knows my real self nor my feelings but you understood so much just from a mere touch. You're incredible!You are the person I was looking for,a person to protect me and comfort me from my inner storm!_

Yuki:_ Whenever you'll need me I'll be here for you. _She said and smiled at him.

Luka: _Thank you! _It was then when Yuki watched him smile for the first time,she felt strange,her pulse became faster._  
><em>

Without noticing, time passed by quickly and night came. It was time to part ways, but neither Yuki nor Luka wanted to separate! Suddenly Luka stood up,extending his hand towards Yuki;she accepted his hand.

Luka: _Come __I'll__ escort you back home, it's dangerous to let you go alone in the night and I won't take no for an answer!_ He said and smilled at her!

Yuki:_ That's OK, let's go together._

They were walking side by side;he didn't want to separate with her so soon.

Finally they reached Yuki's door.

Yuki:_ Thank you,for escorting me back home. I've had a great time today with you._

Luka: _Yeah, me too._

Yuki: _Goodnight..._ she said and then realized something really important!They were talking for hours without noticing, but they didn't know each other's name!

_Hehehe!_ She laughed innocently!

Luka:_ Why are you laughing?_He wondered;_did something happen?_

Yuki: _I'm sorry! We were talking for hours but we don't know the most essential part of our unexpected meeting! Our names!_

Without realizing he scratched his head awkwardly.

Luka: _My name is Luka Crosszeria!_

Yuki: _Nice to meet you Luka, my name is Giou Yuki!_

Luka, took yuki's small hand, and kissed the back of her palm gently! _The pleasure is mine, Yuki! _He said with his deep sensual voice,which can seduce even Demons of his calibre!

Yuki's chicks became so red from both embarrassment and excitement from his gesture!Her heart started to beat so fast,she thought, it would burst out of her chest!

Yuki: _Well,it's time to go,I hope I'll meet you very soon! Goodnight Luka!_

Before Yuki's hand managed to reach the doorknob, Luka grabbed Yuki's arm,and hugged her!Without self control,he kissed her on the cheek and with his never ending sensual voice said; _Goodnight Yuki! _He released her from his embrace and left her standing there speechless!

Yuki:_ What did just happen? Did he k k kiss me?_ When she realized what he did her cheeks became even redder from before. She didn't feel like that before!It was a first time for her!_I__t can't be happening, I just met him today, but I feel strange, my heart beats so fast and I feel like my cheeks are burning!Yuki snap out of it already!_She said flustered.

Meanwhile,Luka was irritated with himself!_How did that happen,_he thought;he never lost his self control for another person, nonetheless a human woman! _I kissed and hugged her so suddenly but I just met her today! _He touched his lips,which kissed her! A smile formed in his face! _Well, it can't be helped, I won't regret doing something so bold! _He said to himself and continued his way home.

When he reached his home there where his brother! He pretended nothing happen,but Luze noticed something felt odd about Luka!

Luze: _Did something happen brother,the air around you feels different,needless to say you're so late!_

Luka: _Nothing happened and if there was something,I wouldn't tell you! Mind your own business! _He replied.

Luze backed down from his brother's words and retreated! _Something happened today! I'll find out on my own brother! _He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Confession

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Confession

The other day Luka, was assigned on a mission, to kill a traitor. He was a powerful Demon, an Opast, named Baphomet! That demon was a threat against his family, or this is what he has been told to, and it was decided to investigate his whereabouts and kill him!

Luka: _It's time to face him,this'll probably__ be __ my toughest fight, but I won't back down so easily!I'm not an easy opponent! _He said to himself and summoned his sword. As the oldest son of the Crosszeria clan, it was tradition to inherit the most fearsome sword in his family. Luka was a powerful Opast himself and he was infamous in the realm of the demons as one of the strongest Opasts!

Luka:_ Hey you bastard, it's time for your judgement! _

Baphomet: _If it isn't Luka! You're the one who's been sent to eliminate me!? Hahaha...Well let's see what you've got! Prepare to die right here right now! _

Luka glared at him! The rage inside him exploded! Purple,almost like black lightning emerged from his body! He was deadly serious about killing him! He steadied his sword and charged at him. Baphomet took out his sword too! The fight started between them.

Baphomet: _Not so bad, for a brat like you; you definitely possess great power, but it's not enough to kill me! Try a little bit harder!_

Luka: _Shut up,damn you! You know nothing about my true power! _He glared at him, and started to cast a spell! A pentagram formed beneath his body! _Come forth, Oh Mighty King Salamander!_

Meanwhile, Luka's familiar, Sodom, transformed from a wolf to a mighty black dragon! He's eyes where gold and black almost infinite wings were spread around him! With, Luka's command, he focused enough energy to blast fire against the enemy! Baphomet barely dodged the attack!

Baphomet: _Hooo, I never imagined a brat like you was able to summon Salamander! Guess I've underestimated you a bit! It's time to get serious over here:_ he said and smirked ironically!

The Opast, without hesitation, started to cast a similar spell, like Luka did, and another beast came forth, named Diablo! It was another dragon with crimson colour, almost like that of blood! The aura around him, was evil, and as his name was stated, it was a creature which came straight away from Hell!

Luka, wasn't scared of the sight and he didn't back down! With casting some other spells, Salamander's form changed again! His whole body engulfed in fire! At the same time, Luka, grabbed tightly his sword, and charged against Baphomet! Sparks created from the collision, and both of them glared at each other with eyes full of hate; with their master's command the dragons attacked one another! Salamander managed to grab Diablo's neck and immobilized him, but in order to achieve it, he sacrificed one of his wings! Salamander, squeezed with his fangs Diablo's neck, and killed him! Luka's familiar, after that, lost his powers and transformed into his original form!

Both Luka and Baphomet, were injured badly from their battle! Baphomet lost much of his energy whereas Luka, tried to ignore his pain! Luka's face was covered in blood and sweat, while his whole body was filled with scars!

Luka decided to end this fight! He focused his remaining energy; black lightning emitted from his body! He rushed towards Baphomet, and a black lightning beam pierced through his chest!

Baphomet before passing away, confessed something unpredictable!

Baphomet: _Be careful Luka, your Master assigned me with the mission of disposing you! He's afraid of you and your enormous power! I had the title of the traitor, because I was against that mission! Your master threatened me, and forced me to obey; Your family except you brother, knew that and agreed of this mission; _He said coughing blood.

Luka was listening carefully! That confession puzzled him! He didn't expect his master and family, wanted him dead. He was a loyal demon, and always accepted his missions, so why would they want to kill him? He was at a loss!

Baphomet knowing his time was coming, said; _The only one who doesn't now of your disposal is your brother, Luze! If he knew, his family and master wanted to kill his beloved brother, he would cause havoc! Protect your brother! _He said and passed away; His body became dust and disappeared in the air.

Luka confused, didn't know what to do. The only thing he wanted right now, was someone to talk with! Then, the only person who could think of was Yuki! The human girl, he met the other day! He decided to visit her! He wanted to be close to her so badly right now!

* * *

><p><em>This is my second chapter! I've put some random characters in the story (my imagination) they're essential for the next chapters! Please look forward for the next chapter. Also comment your thoughts and opinions about my first attempted fanfic story! Thank you in advance! :D Alghazanth <em>


	3. Chapter 3: The Contract And The Pledge

Chapter 3: The Contract And The Pledge

Luka after the fight with Baphomet was a total mess not only physically but spiritually too! He wanted to meet Yuki as soon as possible! He went to her house! He knocked Yuki's door and waited patiently. Her voice echoed through the door _"I'm coming!" ._

Even hearing her voice reassured him, that everything's going to be fine.

Yuki opened the door. She saw the handsome demon she met the other day! She was surprised to see him like that. He was covered in blood, his clothes were torn apart, and his body was covered with scars and deep wounds! His silver eyes were full of sadness! _What happened to him,to be in that bad state?_ she wondered! Without realizing, she reached and cupped his face. She felt the urge to comfort him! Without delay, she led him by the hand, in her house!

Yuki: _Please sit down Luka, I need to heel your wounds first! Then if you want you can talk to me, to relief a great burden from you! _

He nodded his head approvingly. Yuki leaned down, closed her eyes, focused her energy and touched his shoulders. After a while a yellow light, engulfed Luka's body. His wounds were burning at first, but then he watched closely at his body. His wounds were closing, even the deeper ones.

Yuki's face turned to be in pain. Luka remembered the conversation he had with her. _In the process of heeling, pain dwells within me and it's unbearable. _In an instant, Luka grabbed Yuki's hands and removed them.

Luka: _Yuki I'm all right now, you can stop. Don't force yourself because of me, I wouldn't stand to harm you and lose you too. _He was worried about her.

Yuki: _I'm all right, don't worry! This is nothing, I can withstand great pain for you because you are important to me. _

Luka: _Thank you, Yuki, for everything you've done for me, but I want you to promise me, that you'll never use your powers to heel me again. I don't want, to see your pretty face in pain and agony again.  
><em>

Yuki: _But this is impossible, I can't do something like that! I want to be of help to you._

Luka:_ All right, promise me then that you'll use your powers only if I'm on the verge of death, as a last resort. Only then._

Yuki was hesitant at first, but she agreed. _Ok, I promise._

Luka: _Good girl. _He patted her head. A smile formed on his lips.

Yuki: _I'm concerned about you Luka, please be more careful next time. You're a demon but you can lose your life too! Don't be so reckless!__  
><em>

Luka: _I will be more careful next time. But I must admit you're the first person to care for me so much, no one scolded me before for my actions, not even my parents, but you're something else! I like your genuine personality, you're pure and kind! You were the person I was looking for so long.__  
><em>

Yuki smiled at him. _I don't want to meddle in your personal affairs, but today I felt your soul was crashed. Did something happen? If you want you can talk to me, if it's ok with you!__  
><em>

Luka took a deep breath and started talking about Baphomet's confession. He told her everything, about his master wanting Luka dead, and that his family was aware and consented about his elimination! While he was talking felt something wet streaming down his face, they were black tears. Yuki was crying too, she couldn't stand to watch him like that. She went beside him and wiped away his tears! _Luka, this is terrible. I can't believe that your own family wanted to dispose of you. I won't let them kill you, I'll protect you with all I've got._

Luka was confused. Actually there was a human girl who's willing to protect him no matter what the consequences. Luka settled his mind, he was willing to betray his clan and his kind to serve and protect that girl.

Luka: _Yuki, I'll betray my clan, my family and my master! I want you to be my master, I want to live only to serve and protect you! Are you willing to accept my offer?_

Yuki took Luka's hand and replied, _" Yes, I'll accept your offer, I want to protect you too, but I don't want to treat me like a master, I want to treat me normally as always!"_

Luka: _Ok then, let's form a contract._

Yuki: _A contract?_

Luka: _It's something we demons do, it's like an agreement. If we do that, I'll belong to you, and you'll belong to me! When you'll be in danger, I'll always come to your rescue!_

Yuki: _Ok, I understand, but how do we form a contract?_

Luka: _It's pretty simple! _He said and smirked playfully.

He brought her close to him,leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Yuki shocked, struggled to push him, but she felt weak against his kiss.

After some moments, they separated with each other. Yuki was blushing so much from embarrassment, she couldn't stand it.

Luka concerned, looked at her flashed face. _Don't tell me it was your first kiss?_

Yuki blushed even more. _"Don't tease me please it's embarrassing"_, her expression was priceless. He, took her hand and placed it on his face. With his puppy like eyes Luka apologised. Yuki tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in. _"Hahahahahaha, Luka I'm sorry but I can't stand it, your expression is hilarious"._

Luka: _Heh, you're laughing at me, you're so brave! It's payback time._ He grabbed Yuki from the waist, brought her closer and kissed her again. This time it wasn't just touching lips, it was more intense and passionate. His tongue at first licked her upper lip teasingly, he proceeded to lick her bottom lip, and bite it seductively. _ahmmm..._Unexpected sounds escaped from Yuki's mouth. He wanted to torture her so much, she wouldn't stand it. _"Yuki, open your mouth more, I'll make you feel the most exciting feeling ever". _Yuki, obeyed him. Luka's tongue slipped through her mouth playfully. Both Luka and Yuki became intoxicated with each others passion. Luka's lips separated with Yuki's only for an instant.

Luka: _Yuki, I want to make a pledge to you!_

Yuki: _What kind of pledge?_

Luka knelt in front of her, he put his hand against his heart and said,

_" Only I want to know your pain, your uncertainty, your loneliness._

_If only we could be together forever, I'll say it as many times as you wish;_

**_I WILL NOT BETRAY YOU!_**_"_

Yuki knelt down, reached and caressed his face.

Yuki: _I promise I will never leave your side, I'll be here for you whenever you want me. I will never betray you either!_

Luka looked Yuki in the eyes silently. They sealed their pledge with a kiss.

* * *

><p>This is the 3rd chapter, please look forward for the next chapter, which will be a juicy one! :P Alghazanth <em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4: Diabolic Lovers

Chapter 4: Diabolic Lovers

Luka and Yuki decided to stay together, under the same roof! Luka vanished and never came back to his family. He abandoned his status as a powerful and mighty demon only to become a traitor for his own and his brother's sake. He wanted to protect him from everything, from his family and former master.

Luka was so happy now, living together with his beloved lover-contractor. He made a pledge to stay and protect her from everything and everyone. All his sorrowful past doesn't haunt him any more. His only concern is Yuki. She's his resort.

From the time they started to live together, both Luka and Yuki were happy.

One night Yuki, was at her balcony watching silently at the tail of the moon. She thought it was a mysterious night. Luka watched her from behind, without her, noticing him. He lived with her, but he didn't make a move yet, to make her his. He didn't want to rush things, he was concerned about her; just the thought of making her scared was the least thing he wanted to do. Right now, though his only wish, was to embrace her, with all his might.

Luka slowly approached Yuki from behind. He stretched his hands and gently hugged Yuki. She was startled at his sudden action.

Yuki: _Luka you scared me, I didn't sense you at all._

Luka:_ I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you._ He smirked.

Yuki: _Moo, Luka you're such a teaser.  
><em>

Luka:_ It's your fault for being so beautiful that I want to tease you so badly. Take responsibility._

Without hesitation, Yuki turned to face him; she reached with her frail hands his neck and gave him a kiss. When she parted her lips from him, Luka was disappointed.

Luka:_ What is that? I want more than this._

Luka grabbed her from her waist and kissed her more intense. His tongue licked her lips again and again, but he didn't proceed further;he wanted to make her go crazy over him. She couldn't stand it, she wanted to feel Luka even more. _Ahnnn.. mmmmh.. _her protested voice was so seductive, Luka couldn't help himself and continued to tease her more!

Luka:_ Yuki what do you want me to do? Your wish is my command!_

Yuki turned red from embarrassment.

Yuki: _I... I want m...more._

Luka: _You want more of what?_

Yuki couldn't stand it any more. With a serious look on her face stared at Luka.

Yuki:_ I want to feel you more, I want to kiss you more, I want to become one with you!_

Luka embraced her lightly, and faced her with his most sincere smile. A smile he never showed to anybody else. Only Yuki made him feel like this.

Luka:_ My love_,y_ou're so cute, when you're flustered. I couldn't help myself from teasing you. I'm extremely happy tonight, our bodies, hearts and souls will become one. I want you so badly, I can't stand it._

Yuki cupped Luka's face and admired the pure silver eyes of her beloved. She caressed his jet black hair; she was fascinated by him.

Yuki:_ I want you too, I was waiting for this moment!_

Luka bend down slowly and kissed her again, this time his kiss was gentle, yet passionate. He embraced her tighter, and Yuki, returned the embrace.

Their kiss steadily became more intense, their lips were inseparable.

Luka's tongue licked Yuki's lips and proceeded into her mouth; she became intoxicated, she couldn't stop herself. Yuki wanted to tease Luka; it was payback from earlier. Her tongue licked his lips, and then she bit his upper lip playfully.

Luka became exited. Within a moment Yuki was carried in Luka's arms like a princess. He went in her room and placed Yuki's fragile body in the bed gently.

He paused for a moment. Yuki opened her eyes.

Luka:_ I'll be as gentle as I can._

Yuki looked at him with eyes full of passion. She shook her head and said: " _no, I want to feel the pain and the pleasure of my first time, please don't hold back!_

Luka puzzled look at her and nodded. "_ Then I won't hold back even if you beg me!"_

Luka started to unbutton his clothes. His black shirt fell of and revealed his upper body. Yuki knew that he had a great built but didn't knew how muscular he was. Without hesitation, he kissed her again lustfully, his tongue licked her tongue playfully, then he proceeded to lick her neck; he left some kiss marks as if to show that she belongs to him. "_Ahnn...mmmmh"_ Yuki twitched under his touch. With slow movements his hands started to undress Yuki. First, he removed the corset and then the dress. He let her only with her undergarments. Yuki embarrassed tried to cover her self with her hands but it was in vain.

Luka observed carefully his lover's body! Then his hands roamed against Yuki's body. He tried to find her sensitive spots. He begun to lick Yuki's neck, his tongue slide at her chest. He licked Yuki's nipples underneath the clothes. "_Ahnnn...nnnnnhm" _Yuki's voice echoed through out her room from the sensation._  
><em>

Luka licked Yuki's right breast while his left hand teased her left breast. He removed the clothe which covered Yuki's body and continued to tease her even more. Yuki was helpless under his movements. Her hands started to caress his upper body. She examined carefully his neck, arms and chest. She wanted to make Luka feel good too. Then her hands proceeded at his stomach and his black leather pants. She felt something hard under her hand._ "Ahhhhh..." _Luka's deep sensual voice echoed in the room. He looked at her with lustful eyes. Then he unbuttoned his pants revealing his manhood. Yuki startled covered her eyes at the site of his big and hard member. Luka removed Yuki's hands and placed them at his chest. There was nothing to feel embarrassed after all they did until then. Yuki recovered from the shock and kissed him without hesitation.

Luka's arms slipped down at her bottom body. He started to tease her at her most sensitive spot. He wanted to take his time and prepare her before the main act. Without letting Yuki rest for a bit, he bent down and licked her juicy spot. He licked her seductively._ Ahnnnnn...nnnnhhh..mmmmmh Luka sto...stoppp li...licking th...there!_

Luka:_ That is what your lips say but your body tells me otherwise. You want __more of this!_

This time he licked her down there whilst simultaneously thrust a finger in her pure spot. Her bottom became wet.

Yuki, twitched with pleasure under him, she felt she would faint at any time; but her pride told her, that she wouldn't let him win like this. Without hesitation, she grabbed Luka's hard member and with some sensual movements with her hands, tried to make him go crazy. Luka felt so good that he revealed for the first time his real self. Black wings spread out from his back when some horns were popping out from his head. A pentagram formed in his chest.

Luka was so excited he couldn't stand it. He faced Yuki and said "_ Yuki I want you right now, I love you so much!"_

Tears of joy and happiness streamed down her face. With a gentle kiss, she said _" I love you too, my beautiful demon!" _

Without hesitation Luka thrust his hard member in Yuki's sweet spot slowly. Then his thrusts became more intense and rapid. Yuki felt pain, but with the pleasure and love Luka showed at her, bliss and joy overcome the pain of her first time. They were embracing each other so hard, they didn't want to let go. They're bodies and souls became one entity. Moans of pleasure escaped from both of them while they reached the climax.

They came together and lost their energy. Luka's real form disappeared and turned back at his original form. He hugged Yuki and covered both of them with the blanket.

Luka: _I hope, I was gentle and didn't hurt you, are you ok?_

_Yuki: Yes, I'm all right, it was the most beautiful moment in my entire life! I became one with my beloved, I feel blessed. I love you Luka!_

Luka:_ I love you too, my love!_

He gave her a goodnight kiss. Then they slept together in each others hands.

Their happiness though wouldn't last for so long, problems would eventually arise.

* * *

><p>Here is the fourth chapter at last. Please look forward for the next chapter! Also leave your comments and your opinions. That would be a great help. Thank you in advance! Alghazanth!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Prophecy

While Yuki and Luka were happy and enjoying their lives to the full,on the other side,back at the demon's realm a rumor was spreading that made the entire place wreaking havok. But this rumor it wasn't just trivial things,it was a prophecy which would change their world forever!At the palace there was a man,just like Yuki,who had some special powers. Like Yuki could heal and see the past of a person just from a mere touch, likewise this man could foretell the future with great accuracy.

The demon king summoned the prophet. He heard the rumors about this prophecy and he wanted to learn more about it.

Demon King: _I heard a rumour spreading like a disease in my palace,would you mind telling me the whole thing?!_

Prophet: _Yes my king,some days ago I had a vision about the future of your kingdom and your wellbeing!_

Demon King: _Tell me the whole story at once damn it!I don't have enough patience you know!_

Prophet:_ Yes,your majesty. I'll get to the point right away. In this world will come a very powerfall person! He will destroy you and your kingship,and he'll take your place,your throne!_

Demon King: _What?! Tell me more about THAT person who will dare and chalenge me._

Prophet: _This person hasn't born yet! He's parents will be a human and a demon!Both of them are powerfull, he's mother has some special powers like mine,and his father is a traitor Demon! This is all I know!_

Demon King: _Hooo,intresting! I'll make sure that child will never be born to this world! But I have to find who's the traitor Demon? I'll tear him to shreds. Do you know who's the demon? _

Prophet: _No,sir I don't. I just know he's a powerfull demon enough, to kill you too!_

Demon King: _What nonsense are you talking about? I am the demon king and I'm the most powerfull demon, no one can surpass ME._

Prophet: _No, my king,you're wrong! That demon is far more greater than you, it's just that he never showed his true self, but now he'll make sure to annihilate you,with his own blood and flesh. And even if you decide to kill that child, it would be fruitless because your distraction is already been written by your fate. You can't do anything about that._

Demon King: _SHUT UP, you filth, I'll kill you!_ He said with a rage voice! He grabbed him from his collar and hit him so hard in the stomache that he lost his senses. _You, guard over there take him to the dungeon, and whip him 20 times,for his insolence._

Guard:_ Yes, your majesty!_

Then the demon king summoned all his powerfull demons,from all over his kingdom,he commanded them to find the traitor and capture him. He also commanded to find the human woman and violate her in front of him. That would be the greater torture he would receive.

At his command,the demons fled at once to find that couple who would be able to destroy the current kingdom.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry about the delay but I was a little bit busy,so here's the fifth chapter!Please thank you for you patience and look forward to the next chapter which will be a little bit intence. Alghazanth! :P<p>

P.S: I'll only give you a hint about the prophet,he is Yuki's brother and Giou Takahiro's father!


	6. Chapter 6: Despair and Sorrow

**Chapter 6: Despair and Sorrow**

Back in the castle the demon king summoned one of his most powerfull demons. He was no other Opast than Luka's brother Luze.

Luze: _My king, did you ask for me?_

Demon King: _Yes, Luze, I have an important task for you!_

Luze: _What shall I do for you, your Majesty?_

Demon King:_ I think that you all ready heard the Prophecy, am I wrong?_

Luze: _Yes, my lord, I heard about it, it's a bad omen for your kingdom!_

Demon King: _That's right! So I need you to gather Elegy and Cadenza. I want you to find the Opast who sided with a human woman, find them both and capture them! You're in charge of that task, make sure it'll be completed otherwise, you won't survive from me!_

Luze: _Yes, my lord! I'll complete your mission flawlessly, but I have a question._

Demon King: _Yes, what is it?_

Luze: _Do you suspect who's the traitor? I'll make sure he'll pay for betraying your trust._

Demon King: _Yes, I already investigeted and know who he is._

Luze: _Who's that bastard?_

Demon King: _Your twin brother, Luka Crosszeria!_

Luze: _What?... What, are you saying my Lord, Luka isn't a traitor. We lived together for aeons and aeons! His one of the most fearsome demons out there, he wouldn't betray you! Luze was so surprised that he didn't know what to do._

Demon King: _Tell me, Luze, have you seen him anywhere lately? I think you don't know he's where abouts. He's presence isn't within my range. Anyway, my order is absolute, you have to obey otherwise you'll be treated as a traitor too! I want you to find him and his beloved human,and bring them back to me! _

Luze: _Yes, my Lord! _

Demon King: _Also, I'll help you too, I'll open the Gate Of Raziel, and connect my kingdom with the human world, I'll send you some low demons, to command and test your brother's strength!_

Luze:_ Thank you, my King!_

* * *

><p>Luka was in the garden, peaking some black and red roses! These roses were Yuki's favourite flowers! He wanted to give her something, she would be very happy to reseave from him! It was a cold night! Yuki, was in the mansion preparing their meal, when suddenly, her screams echoed through out the whole mansion.<p>

Luka: _Yuki? Yuki?_ he called worriedly. He dropped the flowers and rushed, in the house. His mind wandered for the worst. He went inside and found, Yuki injured on the floor, blood streaming down her face, and three demons, above her faint body. They were Elegy, Cadenza and his twin brother Luze.

Luka:_ You, why are you here, and why did you hurt my Yuki? I'll fucking kill you bastards!_ He said with an angry voice.

Luze: _My dear brother, long time no see. So who's that little girl, is she your plaything or you're serious about her._

Luka: _Luze, you are my brother but if you hurt my woman any further I'll fucking annihilate you._

Elegy:_ Whoa! Luka I have a long time to see you that angry! Come back to the castle and play with me like the old times. Is that girl so important to you, you could betray our clan and King? _She said whilst she licked her lips lustfully.

Luka: _Yes, she is, she's my contractor and lover! In addition to you you were a mere toy to me, to kill time! But, this woman is different! I swore, to protect and love her, forever! If you harm her any further, you'll regret it!_

Cadenza: _Hoooo, you love her so much that you threaten your own clan? Don't be so cocky!_ He pulled his sword and pointed it to Yuki's neck.

Luka without hesitation, summoned his sword. His sword's shape changed! An ominous dark aura surrounded it! His eyes became red, and black marks, like tattoo, created on his face. Luka attacked Cadenza, and injured his arm. _I've warned you, don't you dare lay a finger at her, or else your life would be at stake!_

Cadenza and Elegy, shocked, retreated. Luze was, the only one who didn't back down. _My brother, I have orders from our lord to capture you and that human! If you love her so much, come back to the castle and face our king! But be aware we'll be your opponents as well. If you don't come this woman's life will end._ Without hesitation Luze peeked Yuki's frail body and the three demons disappeared from Luka's sight!

Luka, returned to his usual self, and his body fell to the ground! With rage in his heart and soul, he decided to rescue his lover without hesitation. He wanted Yuki back, and he would bring her back safe and sound no matter the cost, even if he loses his life.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! This is the sixth chapter! It's a little bit intense, but the next chapter would be a little bit barbaric and brutal! Thank you for your time,reading my story! C U soon. Alghazanth :)<p> 


End file.
